The present invention relates to a displayer for use in a computer, and more particularly to a displayer which is provided with holograms for projecting data image generated by a CRT equipped in the main body of the computer and displays the image on a magnifying screen thereof.
Conventionally, display means such as a CRT display is a device for displaying data, outputted from a CPU (central processing unit), on the fluorescent screen thereof by means of electron beam, thereby providing visible data in characters or graphics for the operator. The displayer generally comprises a main body enclosing control units, a keyboard as an input unit and a fluorescent screen for displaying the image thereon in order to allow the operator to see the image.
Known displayer is generally provided with a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), an EL (Electroluminescence) display device or an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device in order to receive data from the CPU and generate a data image which is to be displayed on the screen.
However, the known displayers have disadvantages in that the CRT display provided with the CRT generates harmful electromagnetic waves which affect the operator in case of operation for a long time so that an optical defect and a headache may occur, while the LCD display provided with the LCD, even tough this type of display has no drawback of generation of such electromagnetic waves, causes the manufacturing cost to be considerably higher in proportion to the size of the screen and also a limitation in the size of the screen due to the manufacturing difficulty thereof.